


Empty Rooms

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, Ridiculous, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Baz comes back to an empty room after a huntor: an empty room would be nice but honestly it's just weird
Series: COC2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Empty Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for COC2019 day 25 prompt: undercover.
> 
> I own nothing

**Baz**

When I came back to the room after a mid-afternoon raid, I don’t know what I expected, but an empty room was not it. I’d been a bit daring, going out for a hunt in the mid-afternoon - right after classes let out, and ergo when the absolute most students were out and about.

Got to live a little, though. Some excitement makes life worth living, and all.

It was maybe more than a bit daring, doing it during the afternoon, especially considering my roommate was entirely certain of my… affliction. I mean, he’s not wrong, but let’s not confirm it for him just yet.

The room was entirely unlit, which was very unlike both me and Snow, to be honest. There’d usually be at least one source of light, even if it wasn’t much. A very dark, very empty room. It sounded like heaven but, considering I’d committed the inexcusable crime of falling in love with the idiot, it just left me worried. 

I threw my bookbag, none too carefully, on my bed, switching on my bedside lamp before looking around the room. It certainly looked empty - far emptier than I’d expected, considering Snow still had all his things in the room. I think it was that his personality was so big the room seemed fuller for it. Well, he’d probably say the same about my ego. 

I’m not claiming he’d be wrong.

As I started unpacking my bookbag, all of a sudden Snow’s bed coughed. Spinning on my heel to look at it, I couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Unmade bed, lumpy duvet, nothing weird.

It coughed again.

“...Snow?” I said doubtfully. I don’t know where he’d be hiding, but who else would it be?

“...” said the bed.

“Is that you, Snow?” I took a few steps, closing in on the bed. I’d attempt to smell the air, see if he was there or not, but by now I’d become so desensitised to the smell of him I wouldn’t notice it.

“...no,” replied Snow from his own bed.

“I can hear you, you know.”

“...I’m not here…?” he tried, tone somewhere between questioning and assertive. 

“Again, I can hear you.” I raised an eyebrow in the direction of the bed, hoping that he’d hear or feel it somehow, since he probably wouldn’t see it.

“...fuck.” He sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows. Going by the bags under his eyes and the circles around them, he hadn’t slept properly for a couple of weeks at least. His hair was all over the place, and I had to clench my hands tight enough to draw blood from my palms, just so I wouldn’t pull my fingers through his hair.

“What are you even doing?” I asked incredulously, both eyebrows having joined my hairline by then. He worried me slightly when he started snickering, ending up almost falling out of the bed due to laughing so hard.

“I’m undercover! Get it? Under the covers!” And this is the fool I’m in love with?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the last few days of the countdown where my brain doesn't work as it should.


End file.
